1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to mattresses, and more particularly to therapeutic mattresses for reducing pressure ulcers during surgery.
2. Background of the Invention
The incidence of pressure ulcer formation on surgical units and post-operative facilities varies between 7 to 66%. Factors that contribute to pressure ulcer formation for hospitalized patients are: body habits, co-morbid disease, age, type of surgery and inter-operative duration. The incidence of peri-operative pressure ulcers can be decreased by reducing operative time or intensity of pressure and shear force on the human body during surgery. One method of accomplishing the latter is to provide a pressure-relief surface to reduce the interface pressure via a combination mattress that relieves interface pressure and provides dynamic pressure reduction.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a fluid-based sonic therapeutic mattress suitable for surgical use.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed.
However, in view of the prior art in at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the pertinent art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.